


“Dear John...”

by LaKoda0518



Series: “Here and Now”: A collection of “This, I Vow” Ficlets [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Army Doctor John Watson, John is deployed, Love Letters, M/M, Pen Pals, Pining Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock is missing him, Soldier John Watson, Wait... did he just say ‘body’?, Wolf Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaKoda0518/pseuds/LaKoda0518
Summary: A brief snippet of Sherlock’s return letter to his handsome soldier :)





	“Dear John...”

**Author's Note:**

> Since I’m still editing after having lots of homework and schoolwork this week, I am sharing a snippet of Sherlock’s reply to John’s letter :) I hope you enjoy it!

_ I can’t find the words to express how much it meant to see all of the things you feel for me written out so simply… No one has ever expressed an interest in me quite like you do and I must admit that I am not quite sure how to process it all at this time… but, thank you, John, for letting sharing your feelings with me… I can tell you, though, that I truly enjoyed reading each and every line and I only hope to be able to do the same justice in my own writing. _

_ Since you seem to insist on entangling sentiment with our companionship, I do feel inclined to inform you that I, too, am eagerly awaiting your return. While the thought of such time apart is quite daunting, there are many possibilities available to us to still get to know one another. One of which you have already taken the initiative by starting with what I hope to be the first of many letters to come in the foreseeable future. Bearing that idea in mind, I suppose I could start by filling you in on what these last two weeks have held for me.  _

_ You see, not even a week after you left, my detective friend had summoned me into London to look at a body... _


End file.
